winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 103
Alfea College for Fairies (The Ring of Stella in the Italian Version) is the third episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis There is going to be a ball for the freshman fairies and Specialists. All the girls are excited. Head Witchtress Griffin finds out that the witches are once again not invited, and so she proposes that it's the duty of every witch to crash this party. They must submit their ideas, and she'll select one. The Trix's idea is chosen-Change the enchanted butterfly eggs to venomous snake rat-eggs. Back at Alfea Bloom discovers the Trix's plan, and goes to tell the other winx. They cast an undo spell, and chanted "What it once was, let it be again" (RAI English Version). The spell works and Sky gives an egg to Stella, but Musa takes the egg and gives it to Flora, who casts a spell on it. When Bloom goes to finish her dress, she sees Stella's jewelry chest floating away. She follows it but runs into the Trix. Just when Bloom is about to lose, she didn't give up and unlocked her fairy transformation. She survives the battle and the Trix, who think they have Stella's ring, leaves. It is later revealed that the ring was magically replaced with an egg, and inside was Pepe-who sees Icy as his mommy. Brandon (Prince Sky) and Bloom are shown dancing in the end. Major Events *The Alfea school has their Traditional formal dance in this episode. *Cloud Tower kicks off their school year by sabotaging Alfea's dance. *The Trix turn the presents into Snake-Rat eggs *The Winx Club reverse the spell *Stella takes Bloom on a shopping spree for a new dress. *Despite falling behind in class, Bloom manages to cast her first spell. *Bloom transforms for the first time. *Pepe sees Icy as his mother. *Bloom dances with Brandon (Prince Sky), starting their relationship. Debuts *Miss Griffin *Pepe Characters *Bloom *Stella *Professor Wizgiz *Griselda *Ms. Faragonda *Flora *Tecna *Musa *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Miss Griffin *Pepe *Riven *Brandon (Prince Sky) RAI Scenes vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h08m04s253.jpg|Wizgiz encourages Bloom not to give up vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h09m54s42.jpg|Stella laughs vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h10m34s208.jpg|Laughs so hard she collapses vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h11m44s110.jpg|Flora sits with Bloom as Stella calms down vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h12m36s109.jpg|Bloom's hair sticking up vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h13m12s247.jpg|Stella assures Bloom that it's only the first day vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h14m18s152.jpg|Bloom asks Stella and Flora their reasons for being in Alfea vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h15m42s197.jpg|To be a powerful, beautiful, and universally admired fairy! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h16m41s41.jpg|Not sure how to answer vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h17m19s138.jpg|Also wishes to bring back together estranged lovers vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h18m40s199.jpg|Starting with Stella's parents... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h19m24s114.jpg|Wishes to be a real fairy, but she also loves to learn new things, too vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h20m37s55.jpg|Stella smacks Flora with a pillow for her answer vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h22m06s180.jpg|"Oh that is such a nerdy answer!" vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m08s37.jpg|Flora asks Bloom's reason for being at Alfea vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h23m59s53.jpg|Bloom looks out the window, unsure of herself vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h24m48s4.jpg|Breakfast in the main hall vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h25m48s101.jpg|Bloom and Flora are late for breakfast vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h26m31s48.jpg|Tables are full vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h27m24s208.jpg|Sneaking past the professors vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h28m11s242.jpg|Quietly... quietly... vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m13s75.jpg|There they are! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h29m58s62.jpg|Sneaking into their seats vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h30m35s182.jpg|Hawkeye Griselda saw them, though vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m21s128.jpg|Bloom embarrassed vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h31m54s209.jpg|Flora embarrassed vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h33m53s89.jpg|The Winx walk through the halls wondering how to prepare for the dance vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h35m00s33.jpg|Just have a ball! vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h36m22s65.jpg|"What's a party without dancing?" vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h54m56s15.jpg|Kiko tries to help with Bloom's dress vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h55m55s59.jpg|Bloom uses her magic as a make-shift laser cutter vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h41m00s190.jpg|Where there's smoke... vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h56m25s93.jpg|... there's FIRE! vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h57m05s57.jpg|Bloom tries to put out the fire vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h46m44s154.jpg|Bloom returns to her room vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h49m29s204.jpg|Flora witnesses Bloom's plight vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h50m05s97.jpg|Zoom out vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h50m51s47.jpg|Bloom cornered vlcsnap-2011-07-07-08h51m19s98.jpg|Facing the Trix Trivia *In the Italian Version, Bloom uses her powers to cut her dress shorter, since she could not find a pair of sissors, but instead starts a fire. *In the RAI version, Bloom questions Stella and Flora why they're attending Alfea. Stella wants to become a universally admired fairy as well as wanting to bring back together estranged lovers, starting with her divorced parents (which is possibly why she was bonded in Season 2 to Amore, the Pixie of Love). Flora wants to become a real fairy as well, but she also loves to learn, which results in her getting a pillow smack from Stella for 'giving such a dorky answer'(RAI version). Bloom has no idea what she is doing there as her finding out she is a magical being is still a big shock to her, so at the moment she still does not know what direction her life will turn towards to. *In the 4Kids version when Stella is about to pay for Bloom's first dress choice Flora reminds her that she maxed out her credit card. In the RAI version Flora tells Stella not to offer to pay for the dress because she might offend Bloom. *In the RAI version Kiko tries to help shorten the dress by biting it. This is cut out in the 4Kids version. *In both the 4Kids and RAI versions Stella's line about the dress is that same! She tells the other Winx that that dress was calling: Buy Me! Buy me please! *Bloom is the only one to transform, it's also the first time she ever transforms and the first time we see her transformed. *In the RAI version, Stella was laughing at Bloom because of her failed attempt to change her hair color, as she made her bangs stand on end. Spells *Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna: *What is once was, let it be again: To return something to it's original *Darcy: **Verdigo: Creates dizziness *Icy: **Icy prison: Creates icebeams that capture someone **Frostbite: Artic breath. **Ice berg: To create an ice berg Bloopers *When Blooms asks Flora how she looks, her crown from her transformation is seen, but she is not transformed. *When in formal wear, Stella's headband keeps changing colours. *When Bloom finds the store with the sale, the sales lady is the same as the one who was in the store where she found the yellow dress. *When we see Icy from the back, she looks like she's wearing a sleeveless polo shirt. However, from the front, the shoulders of the shirt are far too narrow to make that possible. This stays so for the rest of the series. Allusions *The title of this episode comes from the movie Save the Last Dance . *"Aberzombie and Witch" is the store that Griffin says the winners of the competition win a gift certificate to. The store name is a parody of the famous (And expensive) Abercrombie and Fitch. *"This'll be like taking candy from a fairy" Icy says, its a play on of the famous expression "As easy as taking candy from a baby". Voice Cast *Liza Jacquelin = Bloom *Caren Manuel = Stella, Darcy. *Lisa Ortiz = Icy, Musa *Dan Green = Brandon (Prince Sky) *Frank Frankson = Prince Sky (Brandon) *Kerry Williams = Flora *Rachael Lillis = Miss Faragonda *Dani Shaffel = Tecna *Suzy Myers = Stormy Quotes Darcy: ''"I'd say this is the perfect opportunity to get Stella's ring." '' Stormy: ''"But the point is to crash their party." '' Icy: ''"We kill two birds with one stone."'' "Let all the dark magic now be reversed. Turn the eggs back to how before they were cursed." - The Winx Club '''performing their first counterspell. What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! What it once was, let it be again! - RAI version of Winx countering the Trix's spell '''Darcy: "I just hope we're almost there." Stormy: "You are the one with the map." Darcy: "Oh, we're almost there." Stella: "'It was calling: Buy me! Buy me please!" '''Musa: "'And of course you answered, how very noble of you." '''Videos Winx Club Save The First Dance pt 1 Winx Club Save The Last Dance pt 2 Winx Club Save The First Dance pt 3 Category:Episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1